Charger
This has been reposted from the Geoshea's wikia by me (the author). Hello, i'm Rebecca. I'm 14, and i have a really social life. And, that means that i'm alot on social media. And i use my phone alot, not only for social media and calls, but also other stuff. For instance, i use it as a alarm clock. I mostly use my phone while i'm in my bed. That's because my charger is under my bed. And my batteries drain really quick, so i needed it alot. But, recently my phone is acting wierd. I use a password for my alarm. Mostly, i type in zero's. But about two weeks ago, the password kept changing in well...wierd ways. I put my alarm clock to 6 in the morning because, i wanted to study for a exam, just before i went to school. However, i woke up at 3 AM, with the usual marimba. I was baffled. I was using this phone as a alarm clock for 2 years, and never did it malfuction. The password was set as UNDER. I was confused, but went to sleep, brushing it off as a glitch or bug. Next day went fine, nothing unusual. It was almost 12 AM, and i was exhausted. I plug the charger in my phone, i set the password as EXAM (I always put random password's) Set the time to 7 AM, and took a rest. But woke up in darkness, yet again. I was woken up by a familiar marimba, and was confused and enraged. The password was set to THE. Somebody was messing with my phone, i was sure of it. I asked my brother if he had any involvement. He said no, and i know my brother very well to know if he's lying or not. He wasn't, i really got the feeling he was telling me the truth. I asked my parents if they knew anything. Both declined. I plugged out my batteries, and left it off. Maby somebody was hacking my phone, and if i left it off, the person who was hacking my phone would probaly leave me alone. I set a random password and i set it to 8 AM this time. I prayed my phone wouldn't get messed with. I woke up with no stray of sunlight. I was woken up by my phone, but without the marimba. It was the sound of snapping bones. The password was set to BED. I was disturbed. This couldn't be real. But, i still had the idea that somebody hacked into it. I saw my phone was at 7%, so i try to get my charger. Which, was normally plugged under my bed. Before i tried to grab it, i was thinking about the incident. I still couldn't make any sense, but when i stuck my arm out to reach my charger, i understood what it all meant at the worst time. The words formed a sentence. UNDER-THE-BED. I'm paralyzed with fear, as i feel the warm breathing on my arm. Written By: ATrollPastaReader (Based on a true story)